Exam
by datgurll
Summary: [Update: Sequelnya ada di dalam!] Ayolah, Taehyung hanya ingin melewati hari pertama ujiannya dengan tenang. Astaga. [KookV , KookTae ; Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung]
1. Exam

Exam

Story by **Datgurll**

.

.

Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung

 **Warning! Seme!Jungkook** x **Uke!Taehyung**

.

.

Selamat membaca^^

-0o0-

Matematika. Sejarah. Geografi.

Taehyung melangkah pelan, melihat-lihat apakah ia sudah berada di jalan yang benar atau belum. Maksudnya, selama ujian semester ini berlangsung, kelasnya akan di campur dengan murid kelas sepuluh, yang artinya ia juga akan duduk bersama dengan adik kelasnya (dia tidak tau siapa).

Ketika melihat secarik kertas yang di tempel di jendela, Taehyung tersenyum, Ruang 3 adalah ruangannya, jadi ia menggeser pintu kelas kemudian melangkah masuk. Untungnya, disana sudah ada Jimin, teman sekelasnya sekaligus teman sebangkunya di hari-hari biasa.

"Kenapa tempat duduknya acak?" Taehyung meletakkan tasnya begitu sudah mengetahui nomor meja miliknya, tepat di depan Jimin. "Kenapa juga kau malah bermain game bukannya belajar?" Tanyanya lagi.

Jimin menatapnya. "Tidak tau, aku juga bingung tapi yasudah biarkan saja" Teman laki-lakinya itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, seakan-akan tidak perduli. "Aku pakai cara lama, kau masih ingat cara kelas sepuluh dulu?"

"Mencari jawaban di internet?" Taehyung menebak. "Kau sudah gila. Memangnya kau tau siapa pengawas ruangan ini nanti? Bisa saja dia Jung songsaenim, guru galak itu" Katanya setelah melihat Jimin mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak takut dengannya" Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Adik kelas yang duduk di sebelahku pastilah orangnya juga licik, aku akan mengajaknya bekerja sama"

Taehyung diam, duduk di bangkunya sendiri kemudian mengeluarkan buku yang akan menjadi bahan ujian hari ini. "Matematika ya? Oh astaga, benar-benar sarapan yang paling terindah" Gumamnya.

Belum lagi memulai belajar, Taehyung sudah dikejutkan oleh kedatangan adik-adik kelasnya yang terdengar berisik. Dia mengira-ngira siapa yang akan duduk dengannya nanti, apakah perempuan atau justru laki-laki, entahlah.

Laki-laki. Yeah, seorang siswa berkacamata menghampirinya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Annyeong, aku Choi Junhong dan nomor mejaku tepat di sebelah sunbae" Katanya, membuat Taehyung berpikir kalau siswa ini benar-benar ramah.

Taehyung berdiri dan menyingkir. "Kalau begitu duduklah. Kau tidak berencana keluar lagi kan? Aku mau belajar soalnya"

"Tidak" Junhong menggeleng pelan.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Baguslah" Setelah itu ia duduk kembali, membuka buku catatannya dan mulai belajar. Sebenarnya ia ragu jika belajar sekarang, mana mungkin ia bisa hafal rumus sebanyak itu dalam waktu setengah jam?

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menggigit ujung pensilnya. _Bloody Hell_ , soal macam apa yang sekarang tengah ia kerjakan? Kenapa sulit? Kenapa berbeda dengan materi yang diberikan oleh guru matematikanya? Stres, Taehyung rasa ia akan stres setelah ini.

"Psstt"

Taehyung melihat sang pengawas yang sepertinya sedang memandang ke arah lain, ia buru-buru menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Jimin sedang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Kalau ia boleh jujur, senyum itu adalah senyum paling menyebalkan yang pernah Jimin punya.

"Kau belum selesai ya?" Jimin berbisik pelan. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan tiga puluh lima soal dengan sempurna. Apa kau iri padaku?"

"Kau sedang menyindirku?" Taehyung memberikannya tatapan tajam. "Darimana kau tau semua jawaban itu? Apa itu benar? Kau tidak pandai dalam pelajaran matematika" Bisiknya, sesekali melirik ke meja pengawas.

Jimin memutar bola mata. "Jadi, kau mau melihat jawabanku atau berpikir sampai bel istirahat berbunyi? Jangan ragukan jawaban ini, aku mendapatkannya dari kelas sebelah, mereka mengirimnya ke grup kelas kita di kakao"

Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya. "Cepat berikan padaku!"

"Dasar munafik" Jimin langsung memberikan lembar jawabannya pada Taehyung. "Jangan sampai ketahuan pengawasnya atau kita akan benar-benar habis, Kim Taehyung" Kata Jimin, penuh dengan penekanan.

"Aku tau, dasar bawel"

Takut? Sangat. Baru kali ini Taehyung menyalin jawaban temannya dengan cara seperti ini, apalagi yang ia hadapi sekarang adalah ujian, bukan pelajaran-pelajaran di hari biasa. Kedua mata Taehyung memandang pengawas setiap detiknya, mengira-ngira kemana mata pengawas itu memandang.

Belum selesai menyalin, seseorang menusuk-nusuk punggungnya menggunakan pensil.

"Taehyung"

"Apa?" Jawab Taehyung tanpa menoleh ke belakang. "Tunggu sebentar, aku belum selesai dan pengawas itu masih diam di tempatnya" Bisiknya lagi.

Tapi orang itu tetap saja menusuk-nusuk punggungnya dengan pensil, membuat Taehyung jengah dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Jimin yang tidak melakukan apapun, hanya diam memandang dirinya dengan tatapan ' _apaan sih?_ '

Kalau bukan Jimin yang melakukannya, lalu siapa?!

"Maaf aku menganggumu" Seseorang yang di sebelah Jimin berbicara. "Tapi bisakah kau memberikan ini pada temanku yang ada di depanmu?" Tanyanya pelan.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, menyadari bahwa Jimin memiliki teman sebangku yang cukup—ugh, tampan dan mempesona. Sedetik kemudian Taehyung buru-buru menghapus pikiran konyolnya, ia mengambil lembar jawaban itu dengan tatapan sebal.

"Kenapa tidak memberikannya pada teman yang ada di depanmu saja sih?!"

Siswa itu tertawa kecil dan Taehyung bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Kalau aku berikan ke Junhong, akan terlihat oleh pengawasnya, _sayang_ "

What the F—lower?! Taehyung tidak salah dengar bukan? Apa adik kelasnya itu baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan _sayang_?! Oh tidak, ia pasti salah dengar, telinganya pasti bermasalah sekarang!

"Kau memanggilku apa?!" Taehyung kembali menoleh, memberikan tatapan tajam.

Adik kelasnya tersenyum. "Aku memanggilmu _sayang_ , kenapa memangnya? Apa kau menyukai panggilan barumu itu? Ahh, aku memang pandai membuat orang lain jatuh cinta padaku" Katanya, seperti membangga-banggakan dirinya sendiri.

Ewh, percaya diri yang berlebihan. Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "Dasar tidak sopan, kau bahkan lebih muda dariku! Seharusnya kau memanggil—"

"Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook" Suara itu bagaikan menggema di ruangan kelas. "Jika kalian masih saja saling berdebat, aku akan mengambil lembar jawaban kalian dan merobeknya. Tolong diam dan fokus pada soal kalian"

Datar namun menusuk. Taehyung langsung kembali dalam posisinya, menunduk dalam-dalam agar pengawas itu tidak memberinya tatapan tajam terus-menerus. Sial sekali dirinya hari ini, tapi beruntung pengawas itu tak mengambil dan merobek jawabannya.

Adik kelas itu, Taehyung akan memarahinya saat istirahat nanti.

.

.

.

.

Sayangnya, niat Taehyung untuk memarahi Jeon Jungkook tidak terlaksanakan dengan sukses. Buktinya, sekarang adik kelasnya itu malah menghilang bersama Junhong dan teman-temannya. Taehyung terlalu malas mencari keberadaannya, toh nanti mereka akan bertemu kembali.

"Harusnya kau tau bagaimana ekspresimu saat terkejut mendengar adik kelas itu memanggilmu sayang" Jimin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, memegangi perutnya karena terasa sakit.

Taehyung hampir saja meninju Jimin jika saja tak mengingat kalau temannya ini sudah membantunya. "Itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan seumur hidupku. Kau tau? Bahkan beberapa siswa dan siswi yang mendengarnya langsung menahan tawa, menyebalkan"

"Adik kelas yang duduk di sebelahmu saja menahan tawa"

"Mwo? Maksudmu Junhong?" Alis Taehyung hampir menyatu.

"Molla" Jimin kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Tapi kapan lagi kau di panggil sayang dengan adik kelas populer? Jungkook, aku kenal namanya, dia sering di bicarakan oleh murid-murid. Ayah dan Ibunya adalah pengusaha yang sukses" Ceritanya.

Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan latar belakang kehidupannya. Lagipula aku tak mengenalnya, jadi kau tidak perlu bercerita"

Disaat obrolan mereka terus berlanjut, kelompok Jungkook dan teman-temannya lain baru saja tiba di kelas, sepertinya mereka sudah selesai dengan makan paginya. Walaupun terlihat pendiam, Junhong dan Jungkook ternyata sama-sama aktif di sekitar teman-temannya.

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya ketika Jungkook berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Lihat saja, ia akan menyemburkan semua emosinya kepada—

"Untukmu"

Taehyung terdiam, menunduk dan menemukan lima bungkus permen rasa strawberry kesukaannya. "Huh?" Hanya itulah respon dari seorang Kim Taehyung, ia juga reflek menjawabnya karena bingung.

Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Untukmu karena sudah membantuku tadi. Well, tapi jangan harap ada kata maaf dariku, memanggilmu sayang sudah menjadi kewajibanku yang nomor satu sekarang" Siswa itu duduk kembali di tempatnya.

Jimin bahkan menahan tawanya mati-matian. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memotret wajah Taehyung yang benar-benar memalukan, tapi karena ia sahabat yang baik, Jimin jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"T-terima kasih?"

Karena tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa, Jimin langsung meledak saat itu juga. "Pfftt—astaga Tae! Harusnya kau liat ekspresimu itu! Sungguh memalukan astaga!" Katanya, tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai memukul meja.

Taehyung tidak merespon, ia masih tidak menyangka sekaligus mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Oh Jungkook, apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini? Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat wajah Taehyung yang kebingungan?

Setelah keheningan berlangsung lama, suasana itu tergantikan oleh ketegangan. Pengawas selanjutnya sudah memasuki kelas, yang berarti waktu istirahat sudah habis. Murid-murid yang masih di luar langsung berlarian masuk ke dalam kelas, kembali duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

Junhong mendekati bangkunya. "Um? Sunbae? Boleh aku minta satu permennya?" Tanya Junhong pelan.

Taehyung mendongak. "Tentu saja—"

"Junhong" Jungkook memanggil. "Kau makan yang ini saja. Kau suka rasa jeruk bukan? Ini ambilah!" Siswa itu melemparkan satu bungkus permen yang langsung di terima dengan sempurna oleh Junhong.

"Hey, tapi aku tidak suka rasa—"

"Junhong, tolong duduk di tempatmu" Suara pengawas itu membuat Junhong buru-buru duduk di bangkunya. Apa lagi sekarang? Jam pertama mereka di awasi pengawas galak, dan sekarang lagi? Ya ampun.

"Kelas ini terkena kutukan" Jimin mencibir dan itu dapat di dengar jelas oleh Taehyung.

Pengawas itu membagikan soal serta kertas lembar jawaban kosong pada masing-masing murid. Tatapannya tidak sekalipun terlepas pada siswa-siswi yang bergerak-gerik mencurigakan, siswa yang mengambil pensil di lantai saja tetap ia awasi.

Taehyung yang menyadari kelakuan pengawas itu mendengus. "Dasar kurang kerjaan, apa dia tidak bisa duduk diam di bangkunya dan tidak melakukan apapun?"

Junhong yang sedang menuliskan namanya di lembar jawaban langsung tertawa kecil. "Dia memang tidak bisa diam. Dia adalah guru kami, selama mengajar yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengawasi murid-muridnya yang tidak mendengarkan" Jelas Junhong.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa hukumannya jika—"

"Tae, apa kau tidak bisa diam?" Suara Jungkook memasuki telinga Taehyung. "Kalau kau terus berbicara, kau semakin terlihat menggemaskan tau" Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada menggoda yang menjijikkan.

Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Mau kau ini apa sih? Mengangguku terus"

"Mengganggumu sudah menjadi hobi baruku" Jungkook tertawa pelan, mengabaikan Jimin yang sepertinya menahan tawa lagi. "Hanya kau yang aku panggil _sayang_ , selama ini aku tak pernah memanggil siapapun dengan sebutan itu"

"Well, itu sungguh manis" Taehyung tersenyum memandang Jungkook. "Tapi maaf, aku bukan siapa-siapanya dirimu. Jadi, kau jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu" Lanjutnya, kali ini dengan tatapan tajam.

Jungkook menyeringai. "Tapi kau menyukainya, aku benarkan?"

"Mwo?" Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kenapa aku harus menyukai panggilan itu?"

"Yah" Jimin melerai pertengkaran keduanya. "Seharusnya kalian berdua tidak di pertemukan. Kalian berdua benar-benar tidak memiliki kecocokkan satu sama lain. Bisakah kalian diam dan jangan buat aku terus-menerus menahan tawa?"

"Jimin, kenapa kau tidak membelaku?" Taehyung merengut kesal.

Jungkook tersenyum miring. "Jimin sunbae harus konsentrasi agar cara liciknya tidak ketahuan, begitu saja kau tidak tau" Katanya, dengan nada yang terdengar menyebalkan.

Taehyung hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya. "Kau memanggil Jimin dengan embel-embel sunbae, tapi kenapa aku tidak? Maksudmu apa sih?!" Tanyanya geram.

Sayangnya, pertanyaan itu tidak di jawab oleh Jungkook.

Saat mereka memulai ujian, Taehyung terus tersenyum karena mendapati soal-soal yang ia kerjakan lebih dari kata mudah. Pelajaran ini adalah pelajaran kesukaan Taehyung, jadi dengan mudahnya ia bisa mengisi jawaban itu (kebenarannya di ragukan, sebenarnya).

Jungkook mengayun-ayunkan pensilnya, memandang punggung Taehyung yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam sama sekali. Pemuda itu menoleh, menemukan Jimin tertidur dengan pulasnya karena sudah menyelesaikan soal itu dengan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Dia juga susah selesai dengan semua soalnya. Jungkook itu termasuk murid yang jenius, menempati peringkat nomor satu semenjak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Tapi, baru kali ini Jungkook tertarik pada kakak kelasnya, apalagi orangnya itu seperti Kim Taehyung (Biasanya Jungkook tidak pernah tertarik dengan murid manapun). Menurut Jungkook, Taehyung punya kekuatan tersembunyi yang mampu menarik rasa perhatiannya.

Ada-ada saja.

"Taehyung" Jungkook memanggil pelan.

Taehyung tidak menjawab dan itu sengaja, ia tetap mengerjakan soal-soalnya, terkadang siswa itu bersenandung pelan, entah menyanyikan lagu apa ia tak tau.

"Tae, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Jungkook bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menyerah, jadi ia tetap berusaha menarik perhatian kakak kelasnya yang manis ini.

"Taehyung, kenapa kau manis?"

Nah. Tubuh Taehyung langsung menegang begitu Jungkook melontarkan kalimat sederhana tersebut. Jungkook menyeringai kecil, akhirnya ia berhasil membuat perhatian Taehyung teralih padanya.

Taehyung sendiri masih terdiam, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena pertanyaan Jungkook yang menurutnya sungguh menyebalkan. Kenapa ruangan ini tiba-tiba panas? Kenapa Taehyung jadi tidak fokus pada soal-soalnya?

"Tae" Jungkook memanggil lagi. "Kenapa kau sangat manis huh? Apa kau mau membuatku terkena diabetes akibat wajah dan tingkahmu yang manis?"

"Jung—" Taehyung hampir membentak jika saja ia tak melihat Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Senyuman itu, senyuman itu mampu membuat semua kalimat Taehyung kembali tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Astaga, ia baru sadar kalau Jungkook itu tampan.

"Aku kenapa, Tae?"

"—panggil aku hyung atau sunbae! Setidaknya kau harus sopan pada kakak kelasmu" Hanya itu alasan yang dapat Taehyung berikan (untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya), ia kembali membelakangi Jungkook dan mengerjakan soal-soalnya.

"Baiklah, Taehyung sunbae" Jungkook menopang dagunya menggunakan satu tangannya, terus memperhatian punggung Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

Tiga pelajaran sudah terlewati. Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya lega, hari pertama berjalan dengan lancar (meskipun ia menyalin jawaban Jimin saat pelajaran matematika). Tapi ia juga tidak bisa senang-senang, karena ini baru hari pertama, masih ada lima hari lagi yang harus ia lewati.

Jimin memakai tas punggungnya. "Mau pulang bersama? Kebetulan aku pulang bersama Yoongi hyung" Tawar Jimin. Yoongi adalah kakak kelas mereka yang kebetulan dekat dengan mereka berdua.

Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Lalu kalau kau pulang bersama Yoongi hyung, aku naik apa? Motormu itukan kecil, masa kita mau bertiga?" Katanya jengah.

"Yeah, kau kan bisa mendorong motorku sampai—aww!" Jimin meringis saat menerima lemparan penghapus dari Taehyung. "Galak sekali! Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan~ sampai jumpa besok ya Tae~ jangan lupa belajar!"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu!"

Kepala Jimin muncul di pintu kelas. "Apa Taehyung? Aku tidak dengar~" Teriaknya, berpura-pura lalu tertawa keras, setelah itu menghilang lagi.

Taehyung mendengus melihat kepergian Jimin, dia langsung membereskan alat-alat tulisnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Keadaan kelas sudah lumayan sepi, hanya ada dirinya, dua teman sekelasnya dan… Jungkook?!

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?!" Omelnya.

Jungkook duduk di atas meja Jimin. "Kenapa kau memarahiku kalau aku belum pulang? Aku mau mengajakmu pulang bersama, sunbae" Jawab Jungkook dengan nada datar namun tetap mempesona bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "Aku saja tidak tau rumahmu dimana, bagaimana bisa kita pulang bersama? Jangan bodoh, aku mau pulang dan sebaiknya kau pulang juga" Katanya, memakai tas miliknya sendiri dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Tapi sayang, belum dua langkah, Jungkook menahan lengannya.

"Apa?!"

Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung hingga jarak di antara mereka menipis, tubuh Taehyung yang sedang tidak ada tenaga langsung tertarik ke hadapan Jungkook, wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

Taehyung melebarkan matanya, ia sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba begini. Mereka mengabaikan dua murid yang berteriak heboh, seakan-akan di hadapan mereka adalah adegan romantis di drama-drama.

Dengan sangat jelas, Taehyung melihat seringaian Jungkook tercipta di bibirnya.

"Hari ini, jam tujuh malam, café dekat sekolah" Bisiknya pelan.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. "A-apa?"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepas genggamannya pada lengan Taehyung. "Malam ini, jam tujuh di café dekat sekolah, kita bertemu. Kalau kau bertanya ada apa, jawabannya mudah"

Taehyung diam, membiarkan Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya agar ia mengerti.

"Malam ini kita kencan, sunbae"

Setelah itu, Jungkook dengan percaya dirinya langsung berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang saat ini membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

Well, sepertinya adik kelas kurang ajar itu akan membuat Taehyung kerepotan sore ini. Kerepotan apa? Memilih pakaian yang pantas untuk ia kenakan. Meskipun Taehyung ingin menolak, ia tetap memikirkan pakaian apa yang cocok untuk malam nanti.

Jeon Jungkook. Kau membuat Taehyung tidak mengerti apa-apa lagi sekarang.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Bonus dariku sebagai permintaan maaf karena kelamaan update _What The—_ /nyengir/

Sebenarnya, ini adalah kisah nyata yang aku alami /curhat/ di kenyataannya, aku itu Taehyung, Jimin itu temen cewekku dan endingnya bener-bener ga sama (Kalau disini endingnya manis, di kenyataan yang aku malah dapet kalimat gini " _Kok lu pendek banget? Ga pernah minum susu ya?_ " /kemudian nangis di pojokkan/)

Well, terima kasih banyak buat temen-temen yang selalu memberi masukan dan komentar positif buat semua fanfic bikinanku~ aku bakal berusaha lebih keras lagi supaya semakin baik kedepannya^^


	2. Sequel: Date?

Exam (Sequel : _Date?_ )

Story by **Datgurll**

.

.

Seme!Jungkook & Uke!Taehyung

.

.

Selamat membaca!

-0o0-

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Taehyung yang terkejut, buru-buru menutup pintu lemarinya dengan kasar, menoleh ke arah pintu kamar dan menemukan kakak laki-lakinya sedang memandangnya penuh keheranan. Okay, ini adalah pertama kalinya Taehyung bersikap panik begini, dan semuanya gara-gara adik kelas itu.

"Umm—" Kedua bola mata Taehyung bergerak gelisah. "Sedang mencari pensil"

 _God Damn It_.

"Kenapa mencari pensil di dalam lemari?" Kim Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan alasan konyol yang digunakan oleh sang adik. Bagaimanapun juga, Seokjin adalah kakak kandung Taehyung, ia dengan sangat jelas mengetahui kapan adiknya berbohong dan kapan adiknya jujur.

Taehyung memandang Seokjin yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Jika memang kau mencari pensil, untuk apa semua pakaianmu ini bertebaran? Hei, apa kau mau kencan?" Tebaknya.

"AKU TIDAK—" Reflek, Taehyung menutup kedua mulutnya. "Aku tidak pergi berkencan! Aku benar-benar sedang mencari pensil!" Ralatnya, dalam hati ia meringis karena responnya terlalu berlebihan.

Ah, lagipula, Seokjin tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk berpacaran.

Kedua alis Seokjin hampir menyatu. "Baiklah, baiklah. Apa sekarang aku menganggumu?"

"Tidak" Taehyung tersenyum canggung. "Tapi bisakah hyung keluar? Aku tidak mau wajah tampanmu jadi jelek karena terkena lemparan pakaian-pakaianku" Setelah mengatakan itu, Taehyung tertawa.

"Ah, jahatnya" Seokjin memutar bola mata. "Aku harap kau tidak berpikir akan pergi berkencan dengan seseorang malam ini. Kau dengar itu, Kim Taehyung? Jangan berkencan atau aku akan—"

"Iya, iya!" Taehyung mendengus. "Sudah cepat! Keluar sana!" Usirnya galak.

Setelah kepergian Seokjin, Taehyung langsung menghela nafas. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa seoran adik kelas kurang ajar bernama Jungkook bisa membuatnya panik setengah mati begini? Kencan katanya! Padahal mereka baru bertemu hari ini, tapi kenapa Taehyung jadi tidak tenang sendiri?

Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya seseorang mengajaknya kencan? Ah, itu tidak masuk akal!

Keadaan hening beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Taehyung menyadari sesuatu. Jika malam ini dia pergi kencan, bagaimana caranya dia keluar rumah? Seokjin baru saja memberinya ancaman agar tidak melangkah keluar rumah. Kakaknya yang satu itu memang menyebalkan, selalu menganggap dirinya masih kecil.

Mengendap-endap? Tidak mungkin, pasti Seokjin sedang menonton televisi bersama sang ibu di ruang tamu. Berpura-pura kerja kelompok? Pastilah jitakan yang akan ia dapat dari ibunya (Plus pelototan dari Kim Seokjin).

Akhirnya, mau tak mau Taehyung meraih ponsel di atas ranjang tidur untuk menghubungi sahabat kesayangannya, Park Jimin.

/" _Jim, aku mau pergi keluar rumah, tapi Seokjin hyung dan eomma pasti tidak mengizinkan. Bagaimana ini?_ "/

Tak menunggu lama, langsung datang balasan.

/ _"Memangnya mau kemana? Jangan bilang pergi ke toko buku hanya untuk melihat apa komik kesayanganmu itu sudah terbit atau belum?"_ /

Taehyung mendengus, ia membiarkan pakaiannya yang di atas lantai terinjak-injak. Tidak salah ia menamakan kontak Jimin ' _Sahabat kesayangan_ ', sahabatnya itu memang kurang ajar.

/ _"Tidak usah menebak. Beritahu saja apa caranya! Besok aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Ayolah, aku mohon, jam tujuh malam aku sudah harus menginjakkan kaki di luar rumah"_ /

/" _Idiot, kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? Pergi ke balkon kamarmu kemudian lompat ke kamarku, aku akan membukakan pintunya. Sebelum pergi, jangan lupa mengatakan kalau kau akan belajar dan tidur cepat malam ini_ "/

Taehyung tersenyum senang, terkadang Jimin memang sangat jenuis. Tapi tunggu, Oh, dia lupa kalau ternyata rumahnya dan rumah Jimin itu bersebelahan. Tidak jadi, ia menarik kata-katanya tentang Jimin yang jenius.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taehyung ternganga, sebenarnya café yang sudah di janjikan ada di depan mata, ia hanya perlu menyebrang jalan kemudian sampai. Tapi entah mengapa, kedua kakinya terasa berat sekali walau tinggal beberapa langkah.

Masalah pertama, dia gugup setengah mati. Taehyung tidak tau apa yang terjadi, padahal ia hanya akan bertemu Jungkook, bukan bertemu Kim Jong Un atau Voldemort (kalau ia benar-benar bertemu makhluk hijau mirip squidward itu, ia memilih langsung kabur).

Masalah kedua, ia melihat sosok Jungkook berdiri di depan café. Bukannya apa-apa, Jungkook terlihat sangat—ugh, bagaimana mengatakannya? Long coat, kaos polos di dalamnya, celana hitam dan sepatu timberland. Tampan, jangan-jangan Jungkook itu seorang model yang berkedok menjadi siswa sekolah?

"Aku mau pulang" Gumam Taehyung gelisah.

Sayangnya, belum berbalik, ia sudah mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jungkook? Siapa lagi yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu? Terdengarnya begini; _Taehyung sayang! Aku disini!_ (Ia jadi ingin melempar granat ke bocah kurang ajar itu).

Mau tidak mau, Taehyung langsung menyebrangi jalan (bersama rombongan pejalan kaki lain). Pemuda itu tersenyum gugup saat sampai di hadapan Jungkook. Jika di bandingkan, style mereka jelas sekali jauh berbeda.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di sana?"

Taehyung terkejut, bagaimana Jungkook bisa tahu?

"Sebenarnya aku sudah melihatmu dari saat Jimin sunbae mengantarmu. Aku lihat kau gugup sekali, jangan-jangan ini pertama kalinya ya kau di ajak kencan oleh seseorang?" Goda Jungkook.

"Haish" Taehyung memberinya tatapan tajam. "Jangan sembarang bicara, aku hanya gugup karena… yeah, aku gugup karena seharusnya aku berada dirumah! Belajar agar besok bisa mengerjakan soal dengan mudah, tapi justru aku terjebak disini bersama bocah kurang ajar sepertimu!" Cerocosnya panjang lebar.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Tapi kau menerimanya bukan? Aku sudah yakin kalau kau pasti akan datang. Walau tidak datangpun, aku akan memaksamu untuk datang"

"Pemaksa" Taehyung mencibir. "Lalu kita mau kemana? Cepatlah! Aku lapar dan hari sudah malam!"

"Aku akan membawamu ke restoran Italia, bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?" Wajah kusut Taehyung langsung berbinar-binar. "Apa kau akan mentraktirku makan disana? Restoran Italian yang terkenal itu?" Tanyanya.

Melihat wajah menggemaskan itu, Jungkook tertawa lagi. "Benar. Tapi aku tidak akan mentraktirmu, kau harus menjadi kekasihku dulu baru aku akan mentraktirmu"

Wajah bahagia Taehyung langsung menghilang.

"Mati saja kau sialan"

.

.

.

.

"Habis ini kita mau kemana?"

Taehyung menelan makanannya. "Mau kemana lagi memangnya? Ini sudah malam dan besok kita masih ada ujian. Jangan mentang-mentang pintar, kau jadi berpikir kalau kau bisa menjawab semua soal dengan mudah" Ketusnya.

Jungkook menatap jam tangannya. "Ini masih jam sembilan malam, terlalu awal jika kita pulang kemudian tidur"

"Terserahlah"

"Ketus sekali" Jungkook mendengus. "Kau memangnya tidak tau ya? Semakin kau ketus, semakin pula wajahmu itu terlihat menggemaskan, aku berani bersumpah" Ujarnya, memperlihatkan senyum lebar yang mempesona.

Sayangnya, senyum mempesona itu tak berlaku bagi Taehyung. Kimchi Arabiatta Pasta di atas meja tiba-tiba tidak menggoda lagi di matanya, untung saja nafsu makannya tidak menghilang hanya karena gombalan murahan seperti itu.

"Aku ini tampan" Balasnya singkat.

Jungkook menopang dagunya menggunakan satu tangan. "Haruskah aku bertanya pada Jimin sunbae dan teman-teman di kelasmu? Bertanya apakah kau ini benar-benar tampan seperti yang kau bilang, atau justru manis seperti yang aku pikirkan?"

Ew. Taehyung memasang wajah seakan-akan dia akan muntah.

"Menjijikkan, panggil aku sunbae! Tidak adil, kau masih memanggil Jimin dengan embel-embel sunbae sementara aku tidak!" Protesnya, tapi tetap saja melanjutkan acara mengunyahnya.

Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Apa bedanya memanggilmu dengan nama biasa dan menggunakan embel-embel sunbae? Tetap saja aku memanggil namamu, bukankah begitu?"

"Setidaknya, kau harus sopan padaku" Taehyung mendengus, tidak mengerti kenapa adik kelas di hadapannya itu sungguh tidak sopan dan kurang ajar. Apa jangan-jangan Jungkook bersikap seperti ini hanya padanya? Menyebalkan.

"Okay, Taehyung sunbae. Apa kau senang mendengarnya?"

"Tentu, aku sangat senang mendengarnya"

Jungkook terdiam, perasaan dongkolnya langsung menghilang begitu melihat senyum kepuasan dari Kim Taehyung. Astaga, bagaimana bisa ada makhluk manis begini di bumi? Lihat style kakak kelasnya itu, hanya memakai sweater hijau tosca, celana hitam panjang dan scarf yang melilit di lehernya (Beberapa orang menganggap style itu aneh, tapi bagi Jungkook itu benar-benar menambah kesan manis dalam diri Taehyung).

Cinta pada pandangan pertama, yeah?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sungai Han adalah tujuan mereka yang terakhir. Malam-malam seperti ini, justru banyak sekali orang-orang yang datang atau sekedar berjalan-jalan disana. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan kekasih, saling bergandengan tangan karena cuaca malam hari terasa begitu dingin.

Taehyung memandang langit malam yang banyak sekali bintang. Kalau kata sang ibu, langit banyak bintang itu pertanda akan hujan, ia berharap malam ini tidak turun hujan, dia tidak membawa payung atau apapun untuk berlindung nantinya.

"Tidak mau pegangan?"

Taehyung menoleh. "Huh?"

Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Melamun ya? Aku bilang, apa kau tidak mau bergandengan? Seperti orang-orang di sekitarmu" Tawarnya.

Taehyung melirik keadaan sekitarnya, banyak sekali pasangan kekasih saling bergandengan. "Tidak, kau saja sana bergandengan dengan pohon! Dasar pencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Tidak percaya, siswa yang terlihat polos di mata orang lain ternyata punya pikiran seperti itu"

"Mwo? Terlihat polos?" Jungkook menaikkan alisnya. "Jadi kau menganggapku polos, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu!" Taehyung menghela nafas kasar. "Lupakan saja. Lalu apa yang kita lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Aku harap aku punya kendaraan yang akan mengantarkanku sampai ke rumah"

Penuturan itu terdengar seperti _kode_ untuk Jungkook.

"Jadi kau minta di antar sampai rumah?"

Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin, mengingat kau yang mengajak aku pergi malam-malam begini. Bukankah itu wajar saja? Semua orang juga seperti itu kepada kekasihnya sendiri" Katanya pelan.

Jungkook tertawa. "Jadi maksudmu, kau itu kekasihku?"

"E-eh?"

Skakmat. Taehyung kini terbungkam dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Dia tak sengaja mengucapkan kalimat itu, semua mengalir saja bagaikan air. Taehyung memang begitu, semua yang ada di pikirannya langsung ia ucapkan tanpa pikir panjang.

Misalnya, menerima ajakan Jungkook seperti saat ini.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung. "Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat nanti. Tidak perlu khawatir okay? Kita nikmati saja kencan kita malam ini, besok baru berpusing-pusing lagi"

"Yah!" Taehyung menepis tangan Jungkook dari kepalanya. "Dasar tidak sopan! Kau pikir berapa umurmu huh?" Omelnya.

"Umurku? Umurku—"

"Sudah, sudah tau" Taehyung buru-buru memotong. "Oh! Lihat! Apa itu?!" Pemuda itu menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang di hiasi banyak lampu-lampu kecil dan berwarna-warni. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jungkook, Taehyung segera berlari menghampiri pohon besar tersebut.

Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemana Taehyung pergi.

Sesampainya di depan pohon besar itu, Taehyung memasang ekspresi tercengang sekaligus kagum. Sejak kapan pohon ini di hias menjadi seindah itu? Andai ia tau, pasti ia sudah datang kesini sejak kemarin (Mungkin ia akan mengajak Jimin atau Yoongi).

"Ini indah"

"Tapi tidak seindah dirimu"

Eh. Taehyung buru-buru menoleh, menemukan Jungkook sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan. Wajahnya memanas sampai ke telinga, mungkin jika ini siang hari, Jungkook akan bisa melihat jelas rona merah itu muncul di kedua pipi Taehyung. Apalagi sekarang jantungnya berdetak tidak normal, ia takut Jungkook bisa mendengarnya.

Oh ayolah, Taehyung bukan seorang peremppuan!

"Maksudmu? Aku lukisan, begitu?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Bukan begitu. Sepertinya kau harus menjadi kekasihku agar kau tau bagaimana rasanya romantis saat berpacaran. Serius, dalam satu minggu kau akan berubah menjadi pemuda yang selalu mengharapkan hal romantis dariku"

Taehyung membuat wajahnya menjadi serumit mungkin. "Berhentilah menggodaku, dasar bocah kurang ajar. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pulang? Aku benar-benar khawatir pintu rumah sudah terkunci dengan rapat" Ajaknya.

Jungkook melihat jam tangannya lagi. "Ah, kau benar. Lagipula kita besok akan bertemu lagi, tidak sabar melihatmu kesusahan menjawab soal-soal" Ledeknya.

"Sialan"

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bilang membawa motor!"

Jungkook memakai helmnya. "Motornya sengaja aku titipkan disini, bukankah lebih enak berjalan? Waktu kita berdua jadi terasa lebih lama daripada saat naik kendaraan" Kata Jungkook, memberikan helm pada Taehyung.

"Tapi kalau tau begini, kita tidak perlu jalan dari restoran ke sungai Han! Membuat orang lelah saja" Ketusnya, menerima helm dari Jungkook.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung harus dibuat sabar oleh Jungkook. Bagaimana tidak? Taehyung pikir Jungkook tidak membawa kendaraan (tidak mempunyai kendaraan) sehingga mereka berjalan ke setiap tempat yang mereka tuju. Rupanya, Jungkook menitipkan motornya di depan kedai milik kenalannya dan itu sengaja ia lakukan.

Lelah? Tidak sih, Taehyung hanya kesal saja.

"Lain kali, jangan membohongiku!"

Jungkook mengangguk, menyalakan mesin motornya. "Jadi kau mau naik apa diam saja disitu sampai pagi? Hampir jam sebelas malam, apa kau tidak takut pintu rumahmu—"

"Bawel" Taehyung buru-buru naik ke jok belakang. "Jika sampai kau menyetir seperti orang kesetanan, aku akan melemparmu ke sungai Han tadi" Ancamnya. Well, Taehyung memang tidak bisa mengendarai atau di bonceng seseorang dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"Tenang saja, kau hanya perlu pegangan dan semuanya beres"

Belum sempat Taehyung membalas, Jungkook sudah melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, hal itu membuat Taehyung terkejut dan langsung memeluk Jungkook dengan erat, takut ia terbawa angin atau terjatuh. Kan tidak lucu.

Jungkook menyeringai kecil di balik helm-nya. Ck! Dasar modus.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan kencang-kencang!" Taehyung sampai harus berteriak agar Jungkook dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Kau hanya perlu pegangan, seperti yang aku katakan tadi!" Balas Jungkook tak kalah keras. Karena jalanan sepi, Jungkook semakin melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan lebih tinggi, dan tentu saja itu ia lakukan dengan sengaja.

Taehyung tidak membalas lagi, ia hanya melepaskan pelukan itu dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Jungkook. Dia juga memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berdoa di dalam hati agar Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawa mereka malam ini.

Bocah kurang ajar. Ah, sudah berapa kali ia berkata kurang ajar hari ini?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jimin menendang mejanya sendiri saking terkejutnya, ia sungguh penasaran dengan cerita Taehyung dan sekarang ia sendiri yang sangat terkejut. Keadaan kelas belum terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang masih saling mengobrol (sebagian belajar).

"Aku tidak percaya! Kau benar-benar kencan dengan adik kelas—"

"Ssttt!" Taehyung membungkam mulut Jimin menggunakan telapak tangannya. "Jangan keras-keras! Lagipula itu bukan kencan! Dia mengajakku untuk bertemu dan akhirnya kami jalan bersama. Kau harus ingat, itu bukan kencan!"

Jimin menepis tangan Taehyung. "Bagaimana bisa aku percaya kalau semalam itu bukan kencan? Baru kali ini kau membuatku hampir jantungan"

"Itu memang bukan kencan!" Taehyung tetap keras kepala, duduk di bangkunya sendiri. "Kau bisa tanyakan pada Jungkook! Aku akan mentraktirmu makan di café biasa jika sampai ia menjawab kalau semalam itu kami—"

"Taehyung, terima kasih untuk kencannya semalam"

Keadaanpun hening. Jimin yang melongo dan Taehyung yang sangat terkejut, Jungkook berdiri di antara mereka, tersenyum tipis dan membuat siswa-siswi disana langsung melebarkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Nah" Jimin menyeringai, memberi tatapan meledek. "Café biasa, hari ini, pulang sekolah dan kau tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana lagi"

"Tunggu! Yang dia katakan itu—"

Oh sialan. Sepertinya Taehyung harus menjahit mulut Jungkook agar ia tak berbicara seenaknya lagi. Sadis? Biarkan saja, biar _kekasih_ nya itu tau rasa dan tidak akan lagi berbicara seenak jidatnya saja.

.

.

* * *

.

.

[ **Bagian yang hilang** ]

"Jadi ini rumahmu?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Ini rumah Jimin, rumahku yang di sebelahnya" Balasnya, menunjuk sebuah rumah tepat di samping rumah Jimin.

Dalam hati Taehyung berdoa agar Jimin belum tidur, jadi ia bisa masuk ke kamar lewat balkon kamar Jimin. Ia juga berharap agar kakak dan ibunya tidak menyadari dirinya yang kabur tanpa memberi kabar, karena jika ketahuan maka matilah dirinya.

Jungkook melepas helm yang ada di kepala Taehyung. "Lain kali aku akan berkunjung, sebagai kekasih tentu saja"

Taehyung mendengus. "Kau akan mendapat cacian dari kakak dan eommaku. Cepat pergi sana! Kenapa malah berlama-lama disini?" Usirnya galak. Ayolah, ia hanya takut kakaknya atau ibunya tiba-tiba keluar dan melihat kejadian ini (itulah alasan mengapa Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook berhenti di depan rumah Jimin).

Jungkook terdiam sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau permintaan terakhir sebelum pulang?"

"Apa? Cepat katakan saja!"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, Taehyung sunbae"

Kedua mata Taehyung melebar sempurna. "MWO?! COBA KAU—"

Belum sempat membentak, mereka mendengar suara kunci pintu dari lantai atas. Taehyung hampir jantungan, itu pasti Jimin yang belum tidur, mungkin mengira kalau Taehyung sudah kembali. Gawat, jangan sampai ia melihat Jungkook disini!

Jungkook mengernyit. "Kenapa? Bagaimana?"

"Duh—" Taehyung gelisah, bergerak kesana-kemari dan berharap Jimin tidak akan keluar. "Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu! Kau puas itu?! Sekarang cepatlah pulang! Besok jangan bilang apapun tentang hal ini pada semua orang! Termasuk Jimin dan Junhong!" Ancamnya.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Tentu, aku tak akan mengatakan apapun tentang kencan ini"

"Bagus! Cepat pergi!"

Menurut, Jungkook memakai helmnya sendiri, menyalakan motornya kemudian langsung melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Taehyung menghela nafas, untung saja Jimin tidak benar-benar keluar kamar, bisa mati dirinya terkena ledekkan.

Ah, tapi bukankah berarti sekarang ia adalah kekasih.. Jungkook?

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, setelah itu dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berlari memasuki halaman rumah Jimin (Orang tua Jimin sedang tidak ada dirumah, maka ia bebas keluar-masuk).

Menjadi kekasih Jungkook, tidak ada salahnya bukan?

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Oh my god, sequel macam apa ini? /brb kabur/

Gatau kenapa, aku lagi susah bikin fanfic yang lebih dari 3000+ words, semoga tidak mengecewakan deh ya^^


End file.
